


Matt's (Not So) Quiet Hands

by Nightfurywitch



Series: Autistic Eddsworld [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Autism, Autistic Edd, Autistic Matt, Autistic Tom, Autistic Tord, Gen, Infodumping, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfurywitch/pseuds/Nightfurywitch
Summary: Matt accidentally handflaps in front of Edd. Then they talk about being autistic. And Tord and Tom get involved.





	Matt's (Not So) Quiet Hands

They were just having a typical conversation, and the topic had just so happened to come up. Said topic was mirrors, something Matt had always loved, so when it was brought up, he was ecstatic. He brought up little-known facts about them, and Edd listened to every word.

“Mirrors actually reflect every color but green, so if you made an infinite line of them, it would become more greenish. So technically, mirrors are actually green!” Matt said, clearly engrossed in the topic. 

“Wow, that’s pretty cool! I always thought that they were just clear!” Edd said. There were a few seconds of silence before Edd spoke again. “Matt, what are you doing with your hands?”

Matt’s hands were up by his chest, flapping almost like he was fanning himself. Matt was handflapping- and it wasn’t in the privacy of his room!

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry, I know I’m not supposed to do that-” Matt frantically apologized, before he was cut off by Edd.

“You do that too?” He said, eyes lighting up. “I thought I was the only one!”

“Y- you’re autistic too?” Matt said, hands at his chest again.

“I never thought I’d meet another autistic person my age!” Edd smiled, hands flapping excitedly.

“Hey, what’s all the ruckus about? Did someone win the lottery?” Tom said, standing in the doorway.  Tord was behind him, unsure of what was going on.

“Matt’s autistic like me and we both happy-flap and-” Edd was excitedly spouting, before he was cut off.

“Wait, I’m not the only autistic person here?”  Tord said, a slight smile on his face.

“Oh thank God, I don’t have to act like a normal person anymore!” Tom chuckled. “Seriously, acting neurotypical is hard. I always have like, negative 15 spoons. But I guess being around you will give me a couple spoons back.”

“And I guess talking will be a little easier since everyone knows what I’m going through.” Tord said. “Plus, you’re already all my friends, so it wasn’t that hard anyways!”

“Oh my gosh this is so great! We can infodump with each other and we won’t judge each other for stimming and we can get stim toys for each other and-” Edd said, smiling and hands flapping.

“Well, glad to know we all understand each other.” Tom said, placing an arm around Edd. “So, anyone wanna watch anything?”

“Can we just talk for a bit? I feel like we have some things we all need to catch up on.” Edd said, rubbing the back of his head. “I really wanna know about everyone’s special interests!”

“Can I talk? I haven’t infodumped in a while..” Tord asked, the hint of shyness still in his voice.

“Of course buddy! Whadda ya wanna infodump about?”

Tord blushed a bit before finally blurting out “Firearms!”

“Well, I don’t think anyone here knows much about those, and I’d always be glad to learn more about them!” Edd said, smiling. “How about we sit down?”

So there they were, on the couch, the TV playing in the background, as Tord told them everything he knew about firearms. It was incredibly interesting, and no one even commented on Matt flapping his hands excitedly


End file.
